I Am Maximum Ride
by BookCritic16
Summary: About a girl who wakes up one more and finds herself in Maximum Ride.


I wrote this when I was in the tenth grade for a class assignment. I hope you like it!

I Am Maximum Ride

Beep! Beep! Beep! I groaned. 5:15 had come way too soon. I tapped the alarm and rubbed my eyes. "Time to get ready for-" I stopped in midthought when I opened my eyes. The room I had woken up in was not mine. It was too neat, too tidy, and had less stuff. "Where am I?" I thought, hoping out of bed.I quickly made it and tiptoed out of the room.

As I walked through the hall, I saw dozens of pictures of a large family composed of a group of kids in different age groups with a forty-year-old man that resembled my Uncle Bob, and some without him. "Perhaps I'm visiting my Uncle Bob?" I thought. It would make sense since he has a ton of children all over his house, although he was married. I doubted he would take a picture with all his kids without his wife.

I discarded the thought. I've never been to his house, and, upon further inspection of the guy in the picture, it was not my uncle.

As I continued exploring the house, I somehow had ended up in the kitchen. On the far wall, huge windows overlooked a bright blue sky and a beautiful snow capped mountain in the distance that took my breath away.

Wait, blue sky? If it's 5:15, the sky should be black. Unless... I glanced at the time that was usually displayed on a stove. 8:25 a.m. Wow, I was way off.

"Hey, Max, you were supposed to wake us up!" a teasing voice called behind me.

"What?" I asked, turning around. "My name isn't Max. It's-" My voice caught in my throat as I came face to face with a platinum haired, teenage boy.

I stared at him. I felt like I knew him, but I couldn't match the name with the face.

The boy laughed. "Did you just say, 'My name isn't Max'? Of course it is! Are you feeling okay this morning?"

Before I could respond, something whooshed by me. I jumped and glanced out the corner of my eye, suspecting the platinum hair boy. However, he had disappeared. In his place stood a tall, handsome, black haired guy that appeared to be the same age as the other kid.

Then, it hit me. The strange room, the kid family on the wall, the mountain in the distance, the blind boy calling me "Max", and the black haired boy scaring me, all clicked. I somehow had ended up in Maximum Ride: The Angel Experiment. That would mean, I'm Max - the main protagonist - and the person behind me was Fang.

"Good morning, Fang," I greeted.

Fang shrugged his shoulders and stalked out of the room.

"I guess not," I murmured.

I went straight to the cupboard and began rummaging through the pantry, looking for something to fix breakfast for six. I immediately spotted a box of Bisquik pancake mix and dragged it off the shelf. I made the batter and poured it into a frying pan. Pretty soon, the rest of the Flock - that's what Max calls the group of kids that she lives with - came into the kitchen.

"Max, are you really cooking breakfast?" the platinum haired boy, who I now know is Iggy, asked. "Are you sure you don't want me to cook?"

I laughed. "You might burn yourself," I teased, knowing he was the best cook in the house. "Besides, I'm making it out of the box."

"I'm worried you might mess up the recipe," Iggy remarked, looking slightly offended that I rejected his offer of cooking.

"Don't worry about me! Go sit down," I ordered

Iggy hung his head and did as I asked.

Then, kitchen scene disappeared. I then found myself walking towards the woods that were behind the house.

"I can't wait to pick strawberries," the youngest member of the group, a six year old girl named Angel said.

"Me, too!" Iggy replied. "I can make a strawberry short cake to cover up that sorry excuse of a breakfast this morning." Nudge, an eleven year old girl, and Gasman, Angel's older brother, laughed.

"Iggy, lay off Max. That was one of her better meals," Fang remarked.

My face grew hot from his compliment. I flashed a grateful look at Fang. He pretended he didn't see it.

A blood curdling scream filled my ears. I looked over at Angel, who was the source. She was pointing at the sky. "Oh no!" I thought. I knew what was about to happen. Angel was about to get abducted by the Erasers.

Wolfish men dived out of a helicopter. Before they even hit the ground, I yelled, "Up, up, and away!"

Max would never fly away from a fight, but we were out numbered. We would lose, and Angel would get abducted. We had no choice but to flee.

The Flock and I quickly unfurled our wings, sprang off the ground, and flew away from the scene. I, who have never had flown, had issues taking off, but I eventually got the hang off it and escaped the Erasers before they touched the ground.

The wolf men snarled and made useless attempts to snatch us from the air, but we were too high.

"Adios, puppies!" I taunted, flying away.

But we weren't out of the woods yet. Suddenly, the helicopter that we saw earlier was trailing us. It was coming closer with every inch.

"Dive!" I yelled over the roar of the blades. The Flock obeyed and tucked their wings against their sides and dived down into the trees below. "Good luck following us through the forest," I thought.

A large branch smacked me in the head as I crashed dived into the forest. "Ouch!" I exclaimed, continuing to fly on. I felt a painful knot forming on my forehead as I followed the group.

The sound of helicopter blades grew quieter and quieter until it was silent again.

I cheered. I outsmarted the Erasers and the people that piloted them.

"Okay, everyone!" I called. "Take a rest!"

"You heard her, everyone! Take five!" a deep voice said behind me.

I tensed. It had to be an Eraser. "They won't be the ones taking five!" I countered, whirling around, preparing to fight.

My jaw dropped. There was no Eraser behind me. Instead, there was a man in his late twenties with a megaphone. A camera crew, and people holding microphones emerged from the trees. Did I stumble upon a movie set?

"Miss Thompson, you did a wonderful job as Max. However, let me-"

"Wait a second," I remarked, cutting off the man with a megaphone, who I guess is the director. "Am I on a movie set?"

The man laughed. "Miss Thompson, you are hilarious. No wonder my predecessor hired you. Of course, you're on a movie set. Where did you think you were on? The moon?" He chuckled.

"Seriously, though. My dear, you are doing a great job, but when we reshoot the scene, make sure you remember to fight the Erasers. Don't run away from them. Capishe?"

"Yes sir," I replied, still confused. Then, he and his entourage walked away.

"Hey," Fang called.

My heartbeat sped up. "Yes?" I choked out.

"Great job," he replied.

I blushed and stared at my shoes. "Thanks."

There was an awkward silence. "There's been something I've been wanting to ask you," Fang said, suddenly. I looked at him, puzzled. "Will you go out with me?" he asked.

I about died on the floor. My fictional character crush was asking me out. "Of course, Fang!" I replied, too excitedly. He smiled and laughed.

"Now its my turn. Why am I filming for a Hollywood movie?" I asked.

Fang laughed. "Do you have amnesia? Brooke, it's me, Jake," he said, removing the black wig that covered his brown hair. My heart about fell on the floor. My first crush had somehow made it to Hollywood and was with me once again, except this time, we're dating!

"Oh," I managed to say.

"Besides," Jake continued, walking to the opposite of the set, away from me, "You ended up on the set because you're in a dream."

"What?" I said, but he didn't hear me. Everything passed away in a blur as I gained consciousness.

I woke up to the sound of my alarm clock, ringing at 5:15 like it did every morning. I was back in my room, not Max's. As I got out of bed and did my morning routine, I felt sad. I wasn't in Maximum Ride, or in a movie, or with Jake.

"On the plus side," I muttered, trying to cheer myself up, "At least I have something interesting to write about for Creative Writing."


End file.
